bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Keskustelu:Rahi
Klaanissa päädyttiin taas pohtimaan Rahien nimien suomennoksia. Täällä on pari suomennosta, jotka tuntuvat oikeasti kamalilta. *Protosorsa. Katsokaa sitä. Näyttääkö sorsalta? Ei näytä. Miltä se näyttää? Käärmeeltä, lohikäärmeeltä. Miksi se on sorsa, jos se ei selvästikään ole tarkoitettu sorsaksi? Sikispä nimiehdotukseksi tuli prototraakki. Se on suomalaisempi kuin protodraakki ja traakki tarkoittaa lohikäärmettä, ei sorsaa. *Vaihelohikäärme. Mikä tämä on olevinaan. Suoraan käännetty. "Vaihe" ei tunnu mitenkään järkevältä tässä nimessä. BS01:n mukaan nimi tulee siitä, että rahilajilla on kyky muuttua aineettomaksi (Their name comes from their uncanny ability to become intangible; they shift to a ghost-like form and are able to "phase" through solid objects). Nimiehdotuksena olisi siis järkevämpi olla esimerkiksi haamu-''' tai '''aavelohikäärme. Tongu ehdotti tälle nimeksi häivelohikäärmettä joka myös kuulostaa siistiltä. **Haamu ja aave eivät ihan kuvaa sitä (älkää vedotko kummituseläimeen) ja häive on aika kaukana phasesta (se on "stealth"). Itse kannatan aineettomuuslohikäärmettä, se kuvaisi sitä voimaa hyvin. Pitkä se on, mutta pitkät sanat kuuluvat suomen kieleen. Niiden pakonomainen välttäminen vain johtaa kehnoihin ratkaisuihin. - Kerosiinipelle 6. lokakuuta 2011 kello 11.20 (UTC) *Yhdyskuntakuhnuri. Superyhdyssana ja kuulostaa rumalta. Lisäksi "drone" tuskin tarkoittaa kuhnuria. Se tarkoittaa tässä yhteydessä enemmänkin työläistä. Suomenkielinen versio tästä olisi "työmyyrä". Vaikkei se olisi sanatarkasti sama, sen merkitys olisi sama. *Myrkkylentäjä. Myrkkykiitäjä kuulostaa paremmalta, tämä on puhtaasti kuulonvarainen. *Sulatusuunisalamanteri. Jälleen ruman kuuloinen superyhdyssana. Sen voisi lyhentää muotoon "sulattosalamanteri". *Partaveitsikala. Miksi se on partaveitsi. Joo, razor tarkoittaa sitä. Mutta vaikka se tarkoittaa sitä, onko se pakko laittaa nimeen? Eikö veitsikala kuulosta paljon järkevämmältä? ** Partaveitsivalaan nimen voisi myös vaihtaa veitsivalaaksi, samoista syistä. *Kristallikiipeilijä. Tästä vain sellainen, että "kristallikiipijä" kuulostaisi sujuvammalta. -Matoro TBS 5. lokakuuta 2011 kello 16.54 (UTC) :Hyviä ehdotuksia minusta. Yhdyskuntakuhnurin suomennus ei minusta voisi olla Työmyyrä. Muihin sopivat nuo suomennokset, mutta Yhdyskuntakuhnuri voisi olla Yhdyskuntatyöläinen tai vastaavaa. - Bate ::Kuhnuri ja työläinen ovat aika kaukana toisistaan. - Kerosiinipelle 6. lokakuuta 2011 kello 10.51 (UTC) Kuka nuo alkuperäiset suomensi. Protosorsa on hirveä. Prototraakki käy minulle, en parempaakaan kekski. Vaihelohikäärme aargh. Itse ehdottaisin Häivelohikäärmettä. Yhdyskuntakuhnuri: Minusta kuhnuri-sana sopii tähän, ja se on parempi kuin työmyyrä. Myrkkykiitäjä on kaikin puolin siistimpi kuin lentäjä. Salamanterin nimeäisin "Uunisalamanteriksi" tai Maran ehdottamaksi "Sulattosalamanteriksi". Ja partaveitsessä ei ole mitään järke yksinkertaisesta syistä, ettei kellään Bioniclessa ole PARTAA. Veitsikala-valas go. Kiipijä on hienonpi kuin kiipeilijä, vaikka ei se niin suuri ero ole. --Pate-Keetongu 6. lokakuuta 2011 kello 10.45 (UTC) :Uunisalamanteri. Uunisalamanteria lohkoperunoilla. Se kuulostaa enemmänkin ruoan nimeltä. -Matoro TBS 6. lokakuuta 2011 kello 10.47 (UTC) ::Kannatan sulattosalamanteria. - Kerosiinipelle 6. lokakuuta 2011 kello 10.51 (UTC) *Proto Drake -jutun siirsin sen omalle keskustelusivulle, Keskustelu:Protosorsa, kun ajattelin, että se olisi näistä monimutkaisin. Vaikka loppujen lopuksi lähes kaikista näyttää tulevan paljon vääntöä. Kannatan siis Prototraakkia, katsokaa tuolta sivulta. *Phase Dragonissa on se ongelma, että tuo nimi tulee otuksen kyvystä phase kappaleiden läpi muuttumalla aineettomaksi, siis tässä tapauksessa jotakuinkin "siirtyä vaiheittain". Kummitus se ei ole missään nimessä, ja se on nimenomaan nimetty vaiheittaissiirtymisen mukaan. Periaatteessa sen kääntäminen joksikin mikä ei vaiheisiin liity olisi ongelmallista, sillä siinä katoaisi se nimeämisen ajatus, se, miten Matoranit otuksen hahmottivat. "Vaiheittaislohikäärme" olisi "vaihelohikäärmettä" parempi, vaikka sekin ehkä hieman tönkkö. En osaa tässä vaiheessa sanoa muuta kuin sen, että kummituskäännöksistä en ainakaan pidä. *Colony Dronen kohdalla chatissa päädyttiin kai pesäkuhnuriin. Dronesta sellainen asia, että tässä tapauksessa tarkoitetaan sen merkitystä "vähäpätöistä tai pitkäveteistä työtä tekevä", jonka synonyymi on drudge eli "raataja, orja". Kuhnuri on sinänsä tietysti outo sana tällaiseen. Ja tässä voisi miettiä myös, että ei yhdyskunta välttämättä ole pesä, vaikka usein onkin - esimerkiksi siirryttäessä uusille alueille. *Venom Flyer on minusta Myrkkylentäjä. Kiitäminen ei välttämättä ole lentämistä. "Myrkkyliitäjä" lienisi toisaalta myös mahdollisuus, muttei sekään ole ihan lentämistä. *Furnace Salamander voisi tosiaan olla Sulattosalamanteri, tai uusi ehdotus Ahjosalamanteri, josta chatissa myös pidettiin. *Partaveitseilyä on niin paljon, etten jaksa sitä juuri nyt miettiä. *Kiipijä kuulostaa sujuvammalta, totta. Siinä ajatuksiani. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 6. lokakuuta 2011 kello 12.11 (UTC) :::Aiemmissa suomikäännöskampanjoissa olin jonkinlaisena johtohahmona. Nyt vaikuttaa siltä, että se ei ole tarpeen. :::Jaanpa silti ajatuksiani: Vaikka protosorsa on tahattomassa koomisuudessaan jotain hienoa, korvatkaa ihmeessä prototraakilla. :::Häivelohikäärme on yksinkertaisesti paras vaihtoehdoista. Ja en ota vastaan selitystä siitä, kuinka häive yleensä käännetään stealthiksi. Häive voi viitata myös pelkkään "häilyvyyteen", ja se jos mikä kuvaa otusta oikein hyvin. :::Yhdyskuntakuhnuri on superyhdyssanoja, joiden sanominen saa kielen harkitsemaan pikaista itsemurhaa. Lisäksi tuon kääntäjä olisi voinut vilkaista sanakirjasta kuhnurin tarkoituksen. :::Kuhnurit eivät ole työläisiä. Kuhnurien elämään kuuluu syntyminen, kuningattaren kanssa peuhaaminen ja kuolema. Ne kuhnaavat. Ne makaavat sohvalla, kittaavat kaljaa, katsovat jalkapalloa ja komentavat vaimon tuomaan voileipiä ja kaljaa. :::Työmyyrä on kyllä henkilökohtainen suosikkini ihan vain siksi, että se on hieno. Ja emmekö käyneet Tyrmä-keskustelussa jo vuosi sitten läpi, että kielellisesti korrektein käännös ei välttämättä ole paras käännös. Jos ajatus on kuitenkin mahdoton ja julistatte tuota vastaan jihadin, korvatkaa sana "kuhnuri" sitten mieluiten vaikka orjalla tai raatajalla. Sitähän ne ovat. Siirtokuntaorja tai pesäraataja kuulostaisi omaan korvaani jo paremmalta. :::Alkuperäinen ideani myrkkykiitäjä-käännöksessä oli viitata sen lievään perhosmaisuuteen. Myrkkyliitäjä on kuitenkin toisaalta huomattavasti parempi. :::Ahjosalamanteri on varsin jees, mutta sulattosalamanterissa on kiva alkusointu. Ja furnace ei tarkoita välttämättä ahjoa, se voi olla myös luonnollinen muodostelma ("pätsi). Sulatto on siinä mielessä mukavan neutraali ilmaisu, joten ääneni sille. :::Tappakaa kaikki viittaukset partaveitsiin. :::Kristallikiipijä on varsin miellyttävä. Ei valitusta. :::Jätitte kuitenkin kokonaan huomiota vaille yhden tönköimmistä, "Piikikkään kiviapinan". Olenko ainoa, jonka mielestä noin uljas otus kaipaisi huomattavasti uljaamman nimen? :::Murikkaharjagorilla! Teräharjainen lohkareapina! Stalaktiittisimpanssi! Mahdollisuudet ovat loputtomat. ::::--Dr. M 6. lokakuuta 2011 kello 12.58 (UTC) :::::En ihan äkkiä keksi mitään siistimpää kuin "Stalaktiittisimpanssi". Myös Troller voinee olla aika paha käännettävä. Muuten komppaan aika täydellisesti G:tä. Kuhnuri kuhnailee. Colony Dronet ruokkivat Visorakeja (meinasin sanoa oletuksena nazorakeja). Ne eivät ole kuhnureita. :::::Ja haluan edelleen painottaa, että tässä ei ole kyse siitä, että käännettäisiin nimet uudelleen ties millaisin kielititieteellisin perustein. Hei, käännetäänkö kirjojen tai elokuvien nimet kirjaimellisesti? Käännetäänkö laulut kirjaimellisesti? Käännetäänkö nimet kirjaimellisesti? Niitä ei käännetä kirjaimellisesti. Ne käännetään niin, että niiden ydinasia välittyy kielestä toiseen saman sävyisenä ja samaa tarkoittavana. Sillä ei ole merkitystä jos jotain sanaa ei kielitieteellisesti voisi kääntää toiseksi, jos on tarjolla vaihtoehto, joka sopii muuten paremmin kuin "kieliopillisesti oikea" ratkaisu. :::::-Matoro TBS 6. lokakuuta 2011 kello 13.59 (UTC) ::::::Kannatan suurinta osaa ehdotuksista. Mutta "oikeiden" asioiden tunkeminen nimiiin ei ole hyvä asia, kuten partaveitsen kanssa on jo todettu. Miksi siis tunkea simpansseja, gorilloja ym. Rahien nimiin? --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 7. lokakuuta 2011 kello 14.59 (UTC) Siirsin nyt Prototraakin ja Kristallikiipijän näille nimille, koska niillä oli universaali kannatus. Sitten jatketaan. Ensinnäkin, tarkka käännös on hyvä asia aina kun mahdollista. Painottakaa sävyä miten paljon haluatte, mutta sitä ei voi kiistää, etteikö suurin osa siitäkin ole peräisin siitä, mitä sana oikeasti tarkoittaa. "Fly" viittaa liikkumiseen ilmassa, ja samaan viittaa "lentää". Merkitys pysyy (lähes) tismalleen samana, vaikka kieli vaihtuu. Jos se ei kuulosta kivalta suomeksi, kuulostaako se englanniksikaan, jos tämä vieraan kielen viehätys riisutaan? Jos alkuperäinen nimi on ollut tönkkö, sen sävy pysyy mahdollisimman samana, jos käännöskin on tönkkö. Tällöin se ei välttämättä ole huono asia. Jollei alkuperäinen nimi ole hieno, se, että käännöksestä tehtäisiin hieno, muuttaisi sävyä. Tietysti monet suomen sanat voivat puurouttaa nimeä jo itsessään, ja silloin on syytä miettiä tarkemmin, kuten myös silloin, kun sanoissa oikeasti on sävyeroja. Jos taas ongelmaa ei ole -- kuten Pimeyden metsästäjä Silence eli Hiljaisuus -- sanoisin: if it ain't broken, why fix it? Sana sanalta sanakirjan sanan mukaan -käännökset ovat huonoja, mutta mietityt, tarkasti kokonaisuuden huomioon ottavat käännökset harvemmin. Ja GV, olen samaa mieltä, mutta osaa tapauksista en laskisi todellisuuden liialliseksi tunkeutumiseksi. Täällä simpanssi ei ole keskiafrikkalainen Pan troglodytes -laji, vaan tietyn tyyppinen eläin. Tarkoitus on kuvata Bionicle-maailman otusta tällaisten tavallisten eläinnimien avulla mahdollisimman tarkasti. Onhan näitä Rahi-nimistö täynnä: on myyrää, härkää, jopa iilimatoa. Täällä iilimato ei olekaan Hirudo medicinalis, vaan vain tietynlainen mato. Jos alkuperäisissäkin nimissä on tällaista, niin kai meidän täytyy olettaa, että Bionicle-maailman asukkailla on tällaista peruseläinsanastoa. Ja tuskin luonnollisen kielen sana "simpanssi" on sama asia kuin biologian kielen sana "simpanssi". Luonnollinen kieli ei ole miettinyt taksonomiaa lätkäistessään tiettyyn eläimeen nimilapun "simpanssi". Se sana ei kuvaa tiettyä lajia, vaan tietynlaista eläintä: sellaista eläintä, minkä ihminen simpanssiksi käsittää. Luonnollinen kieli ei mene tieteen sääntöjen mukaan, minkä vuoksi tieteilijät joutuvat huomauttamaan, että "varsinaisesti tämä ei ole simpanssi". Jos sana "simpanssi" vastaisi jokaisen ihmisen mielessä -- myös alitajunnassa -- Pan troglodytesta, kukaan ei koskaan nimittäisi eläimiä "väärin". Minun nähdäkseni simpanssi on kielelle tarpeeksi yleisnimi, vaikkakin gorilla tuntuu jo viittaavaan liian tarkasti tiettyyn lajiin. Sitten lisää kommentaariota... Phase Dragonin Häivelohikäärme-käännöksestä en aiemmin huomannut mainita mitään, vaikka ajattelin, että sekin kyllä hienolta kuulostaisi. G:n häilyvyyskommentti tosin pisti minut ajattelemaan. Niin -- vaikkei phase tarkoita häilyvyyttä, se on aika lähellä sitä asiaa, jota phase-liikkumisella on haluttu sanoa. Vaiheittaislohikäärme on ehkä vielä sellainen "täh?"-reaktion aiheuttava nimi, joten ehkä häive sopisi. Colony Dronen jälkiosa olisi ehkä mieluiten raataja. Chatissa muistan, että tätä kritisoitiin -- onko sellaisten energiakiekkojen tekeminen raatamista? Mutta hei, missä on sanottu, että ei olisi? Niiden pitää tuottaa jatkuvasti niitä kiekkoja, mikä varmaankin syö energiaa (ne ovat ''energia''kiekkoja) ja ilman kiitosta, mihin "raataja" myös viittaa. Ja mieluummin yhdyskunta kuin siirtokunta, sillä ei kyseessä tarvitse välttämättä olla siirtokunta. Siispä "Yhdyskuntaraataja"? Se on sanahirviö, ehkä, mutta koloniahan menisi ihan pelleilyksi. Kannatan edelleen Myrkkylentäjää. Ehkä Myrkkyliitäjä kuulostaisi hienommalta, mutta tässähän alkuperäinen nimi on Venom Flyer, ei mitään sen hienompaa. Ja jolleivät Matoranit sitä hienommin osanneet nimetä, turha sitä on meidän kiillottaa. Yllähän tästä puhuinkin. G:n tietoisku sulatosta ja ahjosta sai minut Sulattosalamanterin kannalle Ahjosalamanterin sijaan. Partaveitset heh. Spiny Stone Apellakin on muuten turha liikaa leikkiä. Ei senkään alkuperäinen nimi niin hieno ollut. "Piikkikiviapina" menee hassujen yhdyssanojen puolelle ja saa kysymään, mitä piikkikivet ovat. Spiny-sanallakin on merkityksinä vain piikikäs ja piikkinen (joka on muuten outo). Piikikäs kiviapina se on, tai korkeintaan Piikikäs kivisimpanssi. Ja Trollerillekin on vaadittu uutta nimeä. Siitä lisää sen keskustelusivulla. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 9. lokakuuta 2011 kello 13.54 (UTC)